<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Works - 31 Days of Apex by Reapurru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022128">Lost Works - 31 Days of Apex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapurru/pseuds/Reapurru'>Reapurru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex, Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Night Terrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Soft Kisses, Vomiting, some chapters are just links to art, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:12:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapurru/pseuds/Reapurru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Miraith fics written for the 31 Days of Apex prompts. One new chapter each day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm probably doing to hate myself by the end of this week for deciding this would be a good idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Yeah... yeah, that's right, Mom... Yeah, I'm your son, Elliot... Yeah, yeah, of course! Don't worry, I'll win for you today! Always for my number one fan. Yeah, you go enjoy your pork chops - I know they're your favorite. I'm gonna go win a cha-uh... the ahh... the abvah... the champ... I'm gonna go be the best! Alright... love you, Mom! Bye.</i>
</p><p>It had been a few months since he had even made that phone call but the memory rang strong. It was the realization that her condition had only worsened since joining the games. To then have to turn around and act as if that hadn't even happened was the cherry on top of it all. Being vulnerable never ended up in his favour. Nobody needed to know what was going on behind the scenes with him. For all they knew he was the same egotistical Mirage that he was when he first started. </p><p>Nobody had to know.</p><p>Those thoughts lead him to sift through piles of photographs that had been stuffed in desk drawers. The room was already a mess of trophies, fan art, and overall anything that could possibly boost that fake self confidence he held. Sitting in the middle of the floor with pictures splayed out all around him, he wasn't expecting to hear a knock on the door frame. Usually he was left alone, especially if he took off to be by himself for a little while. This surprised him. Lifting his head he wasn't at all expecting to see the smaller raven haired woman that he had come to befriend throughout his career. </p><p>"I never took you for the sentimental type." She motioned towards the photos and once he had gotten over his initial surprise, he tried his best to crack a smile. It was obvious he had been mulling over each and every print, eyes puffy and red from letting a tear or two shed. </p><p>"Me? I mean, I couldn't bring myself to leave family photos behind. Look at this cutie. Can't say no to that." Elliot lifted a photo featuring a very muddy yet grinning younger version of himself. The woman scoffed before taking this as an invitation to move farther into the room and settle down beside him after making a clear spot in the sea of pictures. She reached forward, grabbing one that showed a woman holding a very small baby wrapped tightly in a white blanket. </p><p>"Can you believe that's me? And uh, my mom. Obviously. Not that it would be anyone else. See? I got my good looks from somewhere!" He was blabbering now. A nervous habit if anything. That same lump in his throat that he had felt after giving his mom a call returned but this time he was at the mercy of his own emotions. He couldn't bring himself to cry in front of Wraith. Not now.</p><p>"I know you care about her." Her voice was soft, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as her pale stare focused on the image that she still held in her hand. "I also know something's wrong. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here alone looking through old pictures." Elliot swallowed hard, averting his gaze for a moment before exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding on to for so long.</p><p>"She uh... She isn't doing too great right now." Croaking out his words, he shuffled through the photographs before finding one that showcased the entire family. His mom. His dad. His three brothers. Him.</p><p>"Ever since news got out that my brothers were missing she wasn't quite the same. Kinda like she let herself go." His focus went entirely to the picture. "She was doing alright before I left but every time I call it's something new. Something else is wrong with her." By now his shoulders had started to shake, teeth grabbing at his bottom lip in an attempt not to break out into tears. "Yeah, I care about her. I care about her a lot. I just wish I didn't have to see her forget about me."</p><p>That same silence from before fell over the two of them as Wraith reached over to take the image from his grasp. Her eyes moved over each and every face. This was, without a doubt, Elliot's family. While she couldn't relate to the family ties, she knew what it felt like to grieve. To be angry with the world for taking everything. </p><p>"It might not seem like it but I'm sure she knows." Without looking up from the picture she could hear him sniffling before he reached forward to grab another picture from the pile. </p><p>"You're good to her. It doesn't take a genius to see that."</p><p>Elliot swallowed hard again, lifting his hand to wipe away at the tears that had since started to spill down his cheeks. Wraith seemed to take the hint, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder which in turn allowed him to calm down somewhat. He looked down at the picture in his hand. </p><p>"Want to see some more?"</p><p>And for the first time in awhile, Wraith smiled.</p><p>"Yeah. I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares fuel us.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her entire body wretched forward as the contents of her stomach emptied, nose trickling with blood to add to the mess. Another nightmare shook the raven haired woman from what little sleep she had even managed to get. It was always the same routine and she'd always end up heaving with a nosebleed. It was almost like her body was trying to rid of the horror that came in the form of memories and daily night terrors. Or well, at least what few memories she had left. A soft tap on the door snapped her back to reality in time for her to notice just how laboured her breathing was, followed by the droplets of blood smeared on the tile floor underneath her. There was also a good amount of blood on her hands from the panicked wiping that had instead just pushed the crimson liquid to her cheeks and chin. </p><p>"I figured I'd find you here. Man, you don't look so good."</p><p>Mirage. Elliot. Of course. She didn't have the energy to throw something back at him, instead resting her temple against the white porcelain. He seemed to take the hint, walking over to the sink to grab a face cloth from the over hanging rack and soak it in some cool water from the faucet. Wringing out what extra water there was to keep it from dripping all over the place, he rested the wet fabric along the back of her neck. It was an almost instant relief, causing her to let out a sigh that she had been holding this entire time.</p><p>He knew. The two had sat down with each other once Elliot spilled his heart about his family life and what was going on with his mother. She told him everything she could remember. He'd usually be the one to find her either leaned over the toilet or curled up in a ball trying not to burst out into tears. Every time he'd respond with patience. Sometimes nothing would even be said between them. Just like it had become a nightly routine to wake up in a panic, it had also become routine for Elliot to wake himself up and sit with her for as long as she needed. She knew he was just as exhausted as her. The heavy bags under his eyes said it all. He had his own demons and here he was pushing them back to make sure she was okay. She knew she'd be fine. This was more of a comfort for him than anything.</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>Once she had stopped shaking, Wraith sat back a bit to fully take in the mess. It honestly looked like someone had been murdered. To think a nose could possibly bleed that much. With a sniffle she moved the cloth from the back of her neck to her face as a means to clean off the now dried blood from pale skin. Elliot watched in silence, a firm hand coming to rest upon her upper back after a few more moments of silence between them.</p><p>"You don't have to keep waking yourself up. I can handle this." Wraith could see the way his lips twitched into a frown from the corner of her eyes. </p><p>"You obviously can't. How long are you planning on pretending everything is okay? I mean sure, you've done this so many times but-" He cut himself off, gaze now settled on the mess covering the floor. "That doesn't make it okay, you know." </p><p>"That's bold coming from you of all people." She followed this with a sniffle before standing up to leave the man crouched beside her. Flushing the contents of her stomach away, she went to run some water to clean both herself and the washroom up.</p><p>"Then at least come back to bed? I mean, you don't have to I just thought-" To anyone else it would have been odd to hear the softer side of the egotistical man. His usual loud voice had dulled to nothing more than a gentle, almost melodic tone. How could she say no to that? Wiping up the floor and disposing of the mess, she glanced back down at him. He still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor.</p><p>"I will. Just... Give me a minute." Elliot gave a nod before standing himself up and exiting to return to his own bed. He knew Wraith would follow. She usually did after the harder nights. As stoic as she made herself out to be she also hated being alone. The two of them were a lot more alike than others seemed to realize.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Elliot was nearly asleep again when he felt the bed shift under the weight of another person. Lifting his head groggily he was quite pleased to see the raven haired woman crawling in beside him and curling up tightly into his side. It was usually him who mentioned that he'd get the best sleep when the two of them eventually did doze off together in each others arms. It became a comfort of sorts. She'd probably never admit how moments like this made her feel better. That was understandable. Moving himself to a more comfortable position, Elliot draped a single arm over her waist while nuzzling into the back of her neck.</p><p>"Try to at least get some more sleep, yeah? Doing that every night probably isn't good for you and-" He cut himself off once again. Her body had gone still and breaths had grown soft and slow. It hadn't taken her long at all to drift off once again. Nothing else had to be said.</p><p>They were always going to be there for each other. This was only the beginning of more trials to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mer·cy<br/>/ˈmərsē/<br/>noun<br/>Compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on then, get it over with."</p><p>The muzzle of an R-301 was pointed directly at his forehead. As of now, things weren't looking so great for the holographic trickster. Multiple cuts and scrapes covered his body. Blood trickled down from his temple after a particularly brutal firefight between the two squads. Mirage ended up being downed, the rest of his squad wiped in the heat of battle. It had been down to the final two and only Mirage and Wraith had pulled through. Or well, one more than the other. </p><p>Mirage's body heaved a cough, a mixture of blood and saliva bubbling at his lips. Once leaving the arena all this would be over and down with save for a few scars received. Scars looked good, though. That was one of his main charming points, right? Dull hazel eyes watched Wraith shift from one foot to another, seemingly hesitating over the deed that had to be done. The cameras and public attention were all on them now. Why wasn't she pulling the trigger? It was an easy win. </p><p>The pair had gotten close over the last few months. Somehow fate seemed to determine that they were the best match when it came to generating squads so they'd often end up working together. And here they were, panting, dirty, and lost to the game.</p><p>The bloodsport they had grown to become a major part of.</p><p>A few more moments of this stare down and eventually the gun dropped back to the woman's side before clambering to the muddy ground below. Confusion lit up Mirage's face as he watched from his position on the ground. It didn't take long before he broke out into a breathless chuckle, wincing after a few moments as he dropped his head down on to the flat of the ground. They didn't need to say anything. They both knew. Even if both parties ended up back on the ship afterwards, it was the real feeling that kept them from hurting each other. Surprisingly, it wasn't Wraith that kicked his ass and downed him and vice versa. </p><p>"How many?" </p><p>Wraith raised an eyebrow before cracking a smile, lips thinning out but not daring to part. </p><p>"Ten. You?"</p><p>"That's a made up number. Try Eleven." </p><p>"How did the kill leader manage to look like you?" </p><p>"Ouch, I think that hurts more." </p><p>The two of them were exhausted. That was evident from how they carried themselves. Wraith's shoulders slouched and Mirage had yet to pick himself up off the ground as he continued to bleed out. Eventually he'd give in by default. </p><p>"Never thought you'd show m-mercy to me. Esp-sep-" He cut himself off as he broke out into another cough, spitting up more of the slick mess from his lungs and spitting it on the ground beside his head. The life from him was fading, even if it was slow. Without another squadmate to pick him up, there was only one possible outcome.</p><p>"You could take that nice looking title from me. Tempting, I know." Mirage rolled his head over so he could get a better look at the woman. She had taken to crouching beside him now, looming over his bloody and beaten body while shaking her head. In reality, she couldn't bring herself to do it. </p><p>"It's just a game," he croaked. "C'mon Wraith. It's not like I'm actually gonna die. Ugh, I hurt." Another wince and painful jerk of his body. Wraith cringed. As he opened his eyes again she could almost see the pleading look in his stare. He was bleeding out a hell of a lot slower than she had anticipated. Maybe it was for the best. Reaching to her belt to grab the holstered Wingman, she turned it back towards Mirage. Her hands were shaking. That hadn't happened before.</p><p>"See you back on the ship?"</p><p>The man's lips parted into a toothy, pained smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Just make sure to aim for the head this time. With you shaking like that I don't think I'd be able to take another bodyshot." The woman scoffed. Always the jokester even when in a position like this. Her finger found the trigger.</p><p>
  <i>BANG.</i>
</p><p>The recoil never ceased to surprise her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>WINNER DECIDED.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>YOU ARE THE APEX CHAMPION.</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was made solely to indulge in the fact I can't take my own Renee to a fair this summer due to pandemic restrictions. I haven't seen her in almost a year because of the border being closed and I miss doing stupid things like this with her.  Hell, lets just dedicate this stupidity to her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What, you actually think you can win? You know these things are rigged, right?" </p><p>"Abs-sbo-yeah! I can! You're looking at the guy who won carnival games no problem as a kid. I had brothers to compete against, remember?"</p><p>"I don't think you ever let me forget."</p><p>Although the sun had set, the hot, muggy air still hanged low in the surrounding area. Flashing bright lights, the smell of deep fried food that probably shouldn't have been deep fried, and the screaming of both adults and children alike on wild rides. These very bustling fairgrounds brought back fond memories for Elliot of running around with a handful of tickets, constantly trying to chase after his three brothers who were just as excited to eat as much as possible and then throw it all back up after riding whatever they possibly could. </p><p>It was the first year he brought Wraith. She was more than a little hesitant to accept the offer. The crowds and loud noises weren't exactly something she enjoyed. After a little more begging and pleading, she gave in to those dumb puppy dog eyes that Elliot thought worked. In reality she had simply caved in to just how excited he seemed to bring her. Now here they were, standing in front of one of those carnival game booths that was filled to the brim with plush toys of all sizes. The largest dangled over their heads, taunting them and seemingly so close yet so far away. It was Elliot who piped up when walking past, stuffing his face with some kind of food that even she didn't know what it was. </p><p>He slammed a bill down on the table, the tired teen at the booth jerking upwards out of his half asleep state. Ring toss. Of all things he chose ring toss. The kid handed him five rings.</p><p>"See? This is gonna be so easy. Five rings on five bottles? I could do this with my eyes closed!" His boastful nature was cut short the minute he threw a ring and watched it dance around the rim of one of the glass bottles, only to fall on to the table. Ego deflated. Wraith bit back a chuckle, watching stone-faced instead. There was clearly some form of amusement in her gaze.</p><p>"Okay. That was a warm-up. Watch this-" Throwing the second ring, it didn't even hit the bottles but instead the back of the tent with a loud <i>THWAP</i> before also falling to the ground. Alright, she couldn't hold back any longer. Wraith snorted while crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I think you might have aged out of this. Throw those last three rings and I'll have a go." By now Elliot was pouting. Or was that just how he normally looked? Either way, he finished up his last few rings and eventually only managed to get one around a bottle. Wraith slid a bill of her own forward and was given the handful of rings that Elliot had more or less thrown all around the tent rather than where he was supposed to.</p><p>Her first throw was flawless, the ring rattling around the bottle with ease. The man snorted, shoulders slouching a little.</p><p>"Yeah, that was just beginners luck! I only got one ring on and you said these things were rigged." She couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to show. Returning to a more concentrated look, she tossed another. Again, it landed perfectly much like the last one. Elliot remained silent, just staring at the two rings around two bottles. Another one. Same thing. By the time her hand was empty of rings, they had all been thrown perfectly on to five bottles. Elliot's mouth was agape. Wraith turned to him with a hint of a smugness on her face. </p><p>"I think I now know why you can't seem to shoot a gun properly. Your aim is a little off." He wasn't given enough time to be upset with the fact she had completely destroyed what little self confidence he had when it came to carnival games because next thing he knew a giant yellow bear was being shoved into his arms. The man blinked, glancing out from behind the cheaply made plush toy to see Wraith raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"I don't have anywhere to put that. I figured you could maybe find a place for me." By now he was beaming, stuffing the toy under his arm in order to be able to pull the woman close and offer up a gentle kiss in return. Bumping his forehead against hers, he continued on with his smile.</p><p>"Maybe I should let you play for me next time instead of wasting my own money."</p><p>Wraith rolled her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been thinking about this prompt for awhile now and how important the concept of found family is to Apex.  Not only is it evident in the game itself but the people creating it as well. I think everyone has that group that they consider family. That's why I want to dedicate this stupid tangent of words to my family over in Serendipity and the Miraith server. And lets not forget my very own Mama Witt whom I've actually HAD a conversation with about this and she thought it was amusing as all hell.<br/>https://twitter.com/VElDlMADUR/status/1275993388022710274?s=20</p><p>I love you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loss wasn't an uncommon theme among the participants of the Apex games. </p><p>No matter who you spoke to they were bound to have a story of a missing family member and not enough time to grieve their loss.</p><p>For them, while they are two different people, they are both grieving. For her, a life she knew and lost with no way of getting back. Family? Did they ever exist? It was hard to tell. For him, his brothers. His father. His mother that no longer remembered who he was no matter how hard he tried. Watching her deteriorate left him in shambles. </p><p>They coped in two totally different ways too.</p><p>He would try his best to push his self confidence when in reality to was an anxious mess fearing the future. She looked for revenge on those who wronged her in the past, remaining a quiet lurker. </p><p>But it seemed fate had destined for something else.</p><p>The realization that family wasn't just blood. It was the deeply rooted friendships made along the way.</p><p>That's how they all ended up at his bar one night. For once it wasn't a situation of something going down and them needing an escape. No, this was simply for leisure. Laughter filled the air. Mind you, most of it was coming from Makoa who had a booming voice to begin with. It seemed to cut through all conversation and was easy to pick out from the rest of the idle chatter. Nat and Crypto were off chatting among themselves with the strange man smiling for once in his life over something she had said. Probably a bad pun. Octavio was quick to get in on it by butting in with his own joke, not being able to sit down and bouncing between conversations. Ajay was rolling her eyes, taking another sip of the tall glass of water Elliot had provided for her. </p><p>Even Bloodhound showed up which came as a surprise. While they didn't drink or eat anything they did partake in some chat while nodding every one in awhile. Wraith sat across from Elliot while he worked behind the bar drying glasses with a rag. It was strange for him to be so quiet, instead choosing to listen to the talk around him. It reminded him a lot of old family gatherings when he was a kid. That thought alone brought a small smile to his face. Wraith took notice.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself?" </p><p>Elliot jerked himself back into reality. Glancing at the woman as she took a sip of her own drink, she raised an eyebrow. This was typical of her at this point. He slowly gave his head a shake while keeping the smile.</p><p>"It's just nice to have everyone here I guess. Reminds me of when my family used to get together." Instead of prodding him farther, she simply nodded and returned to looking around. Family was a touchy subject. Ever since that afternoon spent on the floor mulling through old photographs, he understood a bit more. In all honesty he hurt <i>for</i> her. He went back to cleaning, grabbing another dripping glass to start wiping away the water.</p><p>"I don't mind it, you know. It's nice." </p><p>Once again Elliot raised his head. Wraith hadn't looked at him just yet. Finally, their eyes met.</p><p>"They're the only family I have now."</p><p>His heart damn near shattered. Setting the rag and glass down, he leaned on the bar to look around at the still mingling legends. Another smile slowly twitched over his lips.</p><p>"Yeah. They are family, aren't they?"</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Family never was determined by who they were related to specifically. In a way, everyone could relate to each other. Loss was handled in different ways but that didn't mean it wasn't still there among them all. The people who had once been strangers had quickly morphed into something more as time went on, even if they did try to kill each other once in awhile. The games didn't change the fact that deep down they still cared and were willing to look out for each other.</p><p>So maybe, just maybe there was more to family than they had originally thought.</p><p>That was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The voices are so loud.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voices were so loud at times. </p><p>The arena was especially difficult. As thankful as she was when it came to the voices saving her life on multiple occasions, there came a point where even during her everyday life the voices would follow her to the point of wondering if she was the one who was crazy. </p><p>That was, however, until she realized the affect he had on her. All the stupid jokes and comments made in passing and towards her only made her smile and it took some time for her to understand just what he was doing.</p><p>The voices had disappeared.</p><p>The constant buzzing in her head was gone.</p><p>The moment he left though, the voices would return just as strong and as loud as before.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay? You're kinda zoning out."</p><p>She was brought back to reality the minute his voice cut through her thoughts. Blinking a few times, Wraith turned to glance at Elliot. The voices hushed, turning to almost a simmer of sound in the background. The pair were sitting on one of the couches in the common area. Everyone else had left to go to bed leaving the two of them alone for the time being. Wraith cleared her throat before shifting around to curl herself up beside him and place her head on his chest. His steady heartbeat lulled her to a state of calm.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine." She had to mention something to him. Would he think she was absolutely insane? That was her biggest worry. Chances are he could tell there was something on her mind still. He was tense. She could feel it in how he held himself, how his muscles remained tight and he took in shorter breaths compared to his calm, steady breathing.</p><p>"I hope you don't think I'm crazy." Elliot raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face as he glanced down at her. She turned her stare off of him, looking at the wall opposite to them as if it was more interesting. </p><p>"I hear voices. They're me but they aren't at the same time..." The man remained silent. She took that as an opportunity to continue. </p><p>"They've saved me in the arena from getting shot but they don't stop there. They're constant. They never stay quiet. But..." Wraith trailed off, trying to find the words to say while still seeming sane.</p><p>"You. You block them out."</p><p>There was a moment of silence between them before Elliot spoke up, his voice a low rumble in his chest which in turn soothed her rigid nerves.</p><p>"Do you hear them now?" Genuine curiosity.</p><p>"No. No I don't." </p><p>With that, he seemed to settle. No longer was he tense but instead melting into the couch. A hand came down to rest on her lower back. Firm yet calming. </p><p>"A lot of people would say the opposite yanno. Things like 'Elliot you're too loud' or 'Elliot can you PLEASE stop talking?' I've heard it all, trust me." When she took another look at him he held a soft smile. All she could do was smile in return. </p><p>"Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of times I've wanted you to shut up." </p><p>"Oh PLEASE you can't deny you love everything I have to say!" </p><p>Wraith snorted, curling her body in closer to him and continuing to snuggle up into his side. </p><p>"As long as you keep talking you'll drown the noise out."</p><p>Elliot planted a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"I'll try to remember that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all wear some sort of mask. Some are more literal than others. </p><p>For many it works as a coping mechanism; trying to prove to both the outside world and themselves that everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. What could possibly be wrong?</p><p>When it came to Elliot, the mask he had worn for so long would finally break way to reveal what was really going on beneath the flaunting ego and over-confident acts.</p><p>While normally it was Wraith who would wake herself up with nightmares, it was Elliot this time that sat up in bed, causing the woman to jerk awake from beside him after listening to to his heavy breathing and borderline sobs. Weary eyes fell on his silhouette. His head was dipped forward, body lowering and raising in a frantic manner. She had never seen him like this. Soon enough his attention turned to her and he realized she was awake. </p><p>"Shit. Shit, I'm sorry." </p><p>She didn't press for any information. She knew exactly what this was. His tone suggested that he was choking back tears. It held a certain pitch to it that she had grown familiar with over the years that she could remember. Wraith rose to a sitting position, the sheets pooling in her lap as she draped herself over him, arms wrapping around his trembling body. </p><p>That's when he broke. </p><p>Elliot's body shuddered as a sob broke from him. Wraith held on tighter as she nuzzled her forehead against his upper back. All she could do was listen and comfort in the form of touch. When he was ready to talk he would. This went on for a few minutes before he brought himself to stop and his sobs simmered down to a few sniffles here and there.</p><p>"They were there. All four of them. And my mom. She didn't remember me. She didn't remember anything." She didn't have to press him. The loss of everything he knew and grew comfortable with had been stripped away from him. Unlike her he had memories of everything. Every missing piece. She could only imagine what it would be like to watch someone forget about who she was slowly over time. What would it be like if she could remember her own family? Did she have a family? She pushed those thoughts away. This wasn't about her.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Wraith's voice cut through the silence and he nodded. Even without looking at him directly she knew that the tears were still falling.</p><p>"It's just so hard, yanno? I try- I try to make the people around me smile to avoid my own problems. I'm sorry for waking you up. I shoulda got myself up instead of sitting here." Wraith shook her head and pressed her cheek against his back.</p><p>"No. Are you forgetting all the times you've sat up with me like this?" He didn't reply. "I'm here for you. Please don't forget that Elliot." After a few more moments the man turned himself around and wrapped the raven haired woman in his arms. Pressing his face to the crook of her neck, he gave a loud sigh. His cheeks were still wet with tears. </p><p>"I know. I'm sorry. It's just- It's so hard sometimes." Elliot slowly shook his head before pulling back to look her in the eye now. </p><p>"It hurts. It hurts a lot."</p><p>Wraith offered up a soft smile before reaching up to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"I know, trust me. Just remember that you don't have to wear that mask around me. We're here for each other." </p><p>The next few hours were spent just holding each other. Not a word was spoken between them. Wraith had curled herself up close to Elliot's chest and Elliot rested his chin on top of her head. Eventually the pair dozed off, allowing him to return to a sleep that wasn't plagued by his own demons and nightmares.</p><p>This was just the first of many times Elliot had let himself become vulnerable around her. While it was scary at first he eventually learned that it was okay. He was okay. They were okay.</p><p>And that was a sign of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe this was self indulgent. <br/>Oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to do something based off of emotional healing but figured you'd all dealt with enough angst so far. Why not try something based off the S1 trailer?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are SUCH a dumbass."</p><p>The words were hissed through gritted teeth as the sound of gunfire ricocheted off their surroundings. The smaller woman was somehow dragging Elliot's downed form across the open area to keep the enemy from getting a clear shot on her. Elliot, in his delusional, bleeding out state had only grown weak in the process, swinging his head to one side as he caught on to what she was saying. There was a bullet wound in his left side that had started soaking through the fabric of his jumpsuit. On top of that were multiple little scrapes here and there covering his face and hands. Shrapnel had caught him in multiple spots and managed to slice open any bare skin that happened to be showing. Overall he looked like a mess. The copious amounts of mud caked to his boots didn't add to the look either. He let out a grunt as his head was forced down. It seemed Wraith had found some good cover for the time being.</p><p>"What, couldn't bear to see me die out there?" Even like this he was still poking banter towards her. Wraith frowned, reaching behind herself to toss her own backpack on to the ground and sift through its content. He watched, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his head and the tunnel vision that had started to take over. Had the arena always been this dark? A long sigh pressed past his lips as he tried his best to relax for now. There wasn't much he could do like this. Even with the obvious fighting around them, he wasn't going to be any use if he was dead. Once again his blurry gaze focused on Wraith as she put together a syringe, clicking it into place before hovering over him.</p><p>"No. I couldn't watch you make a fool of yourself <i>again.</i>" Elliot opened his mouth to say something in response but instead winced as the syringe pierced through the fabric covering his chest and into his skin. It never got easier. His whole body jerked up, even though he had tried hard to keep still to make the whole process easier on his squadmate. </p><p>It burned. Unlike the normal syringes that seemed to cool his veins, the revival always burned as if the liquid being injected into him was made of fire. Eventually he did let out a gasp almost as if he was taking his first breath of fresh air. And then it was over. The agony he felt had disappeared completely as if it had never happened. After discarding the used syringe, Wraith tossed him a medkit to finish up with the rest of his healing. </p><p>"Take it. Better to have three people on a squad."</p><p>Shit. That's right. They left Pathfinder back with the others. Judging by the fact they hadn't gotten any indication that he was down Elliot could only assume things had been going well. That, or he found a place to bunker down while Wraith picked him back up. He looked down at the medkit before rummaging through it, picking out what he needed to bandage himself up and prep yet another sharp. </p><p>"How many left?" His tone was hurried as he finished prepping himself before injecting the tip of the syringe into his wrist. Gritting his teeth, he kept himself focused on the task at hand.</p><p>"Three. Three full squads not including us. That means-"</p><p>"Nine." </p><p>Elliot was already starting to put things back into the bag when Wraith's head shot up to look at him. Their eyes met and he grinned.</p><p>"What, you weren't exp- pect- didn't think I knew how to count, huh?" Instead of getting an answer she just scoffed, grabbing the bag out of his hands once the zipper had been done up completely.</p><p>"Come on <i>Mirage.</i> We have a squadmate to find if you're done getting shot at." She stood up before holding a hand out to him which he promptly grabbed to heave himself up. Judging by the tone his name had been dripping in, he could only assume she would call him 'Witt' had they not been in the arena and on television. Elliot tuned into the comms once more.</p><p>"Alright, we're on our way buddy. Hold tight."</p><p>And just like that they threw themselves back into the firefight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's chapter is a little different and isn't at all writing. It's actually an art piece.</p><p>You can find it here:</p><p>https://twitter.com/TRlICKSTER/status/1281408127146037248?s=20</p><p>Voidwalker. The failed experiment to make an IMC weapon.</p><p>This was posted just to keep the chapters up to date and make sure I fill them entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another dedication to my own Renee because she knows just as well as I do that I'm a hopeless romance. I've tired to do so many 'surprises' for her that end up being completely scrapped in the end.<br/>I wish my confession to her was this planned out but I had been telling her that I loved her up to two weeks before we started dating back in 2015.<br/>Also this was completely fueled by alcohol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truth was he wasn't being truthful to himself at all. </p><p>Every time he'd glance over at her on the dropship or catch sight of her in the arena either by his side or an absolute foe, he found his heart stuttering. </p><p>What made her so different from the other women he managed to woo? Was it the hard to get notion? No, they had been friends for awhile now. It wasn't his intention to flirt with her or anything unlike the others. </p><p>They were in a bloodsport together.</p><p>She had absolutely no memory of a life beforehand.</p><p>Maybe he felt a little guilty. Was he taking advantage of that? Were these feelings stemming from a mixture of those things? God, what if one day he had to face her directly in the arena? What would happen then? These were the thoughts that often kept him awake at night. He'd simply stare at the ceiling until his own mind lulled him to sleep. He hated the inner turmoil he was having. While it kept his mind off worse things, it was all starting to leave him dazed and confused. How many times had she caught him staring now? How many times had he absolutely fucked up whatever he was going to say just because she smiled at him? What changed? why was this so <i>difficult</i> for him?</p><p>She knew everything. His mother. His brothers. The fact he still held hope that things would get better even though the realist in him told him otherwise. There had been so many times were he'd say something to her just to get a smirk or suppressed chuckle out of her. </p><p>He had to confess to himself right then and there.</p><p>Elliot Witt was hopelessly in love with his best friend.</p><p>And no, not the robot. He grinned at that very thought as he continued to wipe down his bar with a damp rag. He had invited Wraith out to drinks, in no way giving the indication that they were going to be alone tonight. He had it all set up. The lights were dimmed and soft music rumbled in the background from the stereo system. His holograms had disappeared and overall this whole 'romantic' setting he made was looking pretty good. </p><p>He had it all planned.</p><p>At least, until she walked in the door. </p><p>Unlike in the arena she appeared casual. Black pants and a hoodie that seemed to be waaay too big for her. Of course, her hair remained up, a few stray hairs here and there but other than that it wasn't any different from their usual meetups. As friends. just as friends. </p><p>Elliot swallowed hard.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen it this quiet in here before. Don't tell me you managed to scare everyone off." The man had been leaning on his recently cleaned bar table with his chin resting in a single hand.</p><p>"Me? Naw. Come on I'm not that scary. Right?" That earned him a bit of a crooked smile as she plopped herself down in one of the stools in front of him. He took the hint and got right to mixing her favourite drink.</p><p>"You do take part in a bloodsport that's televised all over the outlands. It would explain your lack of fans." Elliot took note to make an obnoxiously loud laugh in return while he had his back turned to her to face the large wall of alcohol.</p><p>"Yeah right! More than you miss 'I know everything.' Couldn't have warned us about the other squad barging in that one time?" He spun around on his heel with the bottle of vodka in one hand and the other reaching below the bar to grab his cocktail mixer. Wraith simply rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Just juice or are you feelin' fancy with some schnapps?" Elliot raised an eyebrow before reaching down to scoop some ice into the mixer.</p><p>"I'm feeling daring tonight. Schnapps I suppose." Another brief smile. Elliot's heart could have stopped right then and there.</p><p>"You never did answer my question. Why is there nobody here tonight? Isn't this place usually full until you kick them out at 2 in the morning?" He held off on answering until the drink had been mixed, the loud sound of icecubes hitting metal filling the quiet lounge before he strained the drink into a martini glass he had grabbed earlier. It had already been garnished, too.</p><p>"Oh uh, just figured you'd prefer the quiet-"</p><p>"That hasn't stopped me from coming in here before."</p><p>Elliot froze. She could tell something was wrong. The way she suspiciously eyed him while swirling her drink was an indicator.</p><p>"What are you hiding, Witt? You aren't being honest right now." She took a small sip from the glass.</p><p>That broke him.</p><p>"Alright fine. You win!" Elliot threw his hands up in defeat. It didn't take much for him to crack and she knew that. Smirking into her glass, she took another sip.</p><p>"I wasn't sure how to tell you. A con-confass-fess- I have something to tell you that I've been wanting to say for a long time now." This piqued her interest. Raising an eyebrow, the glass was set carefully down in front of her.</p><p>"I had this whole thing set up, you know? Something quiet, just the two of us-"</p><p>"You're avoiding the answer."</p><p>By now he was a bright red. Hopefully the dimmed lights would hide that from her. Elliot sighed, lowering his head all the while.</p><p>"Truth be told I've been fighting with these feelings for awhile now. I wasn't really sure how to tell you because I know you aren't that kind of person." He glanced up at her quickly and noticed her own eyes were focused on her drink in front of her. Fuck. He ruined this, didn't he? The room fell silent, the soft music continuing to play. He wanted to curl up in a ball and never move again.</p><p>"I've known for a long time now," she said finally, her voice barely a whisper over the low bass of the current song. Elliot's head shot up. She was looking at him now. The way her icy blue eyes seemed to soften when he finally did this was enough to make his knees weak. Next thing he knew she had hoisted herself up on to the bar itself, legs coming to dangle over on to his side beside him.</p><p>"I know when you look at me. That look is different from what you give everyone else. The only difference is you never know when I'm looking back." Elliot seemed confused for a second. Then he clued in. Had she been giving him the same longing looks that he hadn't noticed before? His breath caught in his throat. </p><p>"In case I have to spell it out for you, yes. I've been having the same thoughts." Snapping out of his trance-like state, he started to grin.</p><p>"Look, I had this whole romantic thing planned out and you just went ahead and ruined it. Dimmed lights. Drunk dancing. Just you and me? The whole nine yards?" </p><p>"You really do need to be extra all the time don't you?" </p><p>"Hey! I was doing this for you!" Wraith seemed to find that amusing. Within seconds she had craned her neck forward to plant a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek. The scratchy feeling of his facial hair against her lips was new, but absolutely something she could get used to.</p><p>"Come on then. Who says we still can't do all those things?" He glanced out over the floor before looking back to her, his already large grin only growing in size.</p><p>Elliot Witt was in love with his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another piece that isn't specifically writing. Again, just posting to keep up with the chapters. </p><p>You can find it here.</p><p>https://twitter.com/TRlICKSTER/status/1282227709687541760?s=20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried something a little different with today's prompt. AGAIN, not writing but I've been trying to branch out of my comfort zone.</p><p>There are plenty of WIP images for this as well.</p><p>https://twitter.com/TRlICKSTER/status/1282495604640415744?s=20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes the hero we need the most is ourselves.</p><p>Take it from Elliot Witt.</p><p>https://twitter.com/TRlICKSTER/status/1282886021202546690?s=20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is based off of an inside server joke in the 31 days server involving a good friend of mine.</p><p>Rev kitty. </p><p>Enjoy.</p><p>https://twitter.com/TRlICKSTER/status/1283312331381002240?s=20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Skull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle begins.</p><p>MAY THE GODS BLESS YOU.</p><p>https://twitter.com/TRlICKSTER/status/1283624132614205441?s=20</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off of a collection of images done by the WONDERFUL @Iuckycait over on Twitter.  PLEASE go give her a follow and give her that support.<br/>You can find the image this fic is based off of here: https://twitter.com/Iuckycait/status/1282701718686322688?s=20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of birds calling out through the green foliage filled the air. The last thing you would have expected to see was a very oddly dressed man traipsing through the lush green undergrowth with a map in hand. The edges had started to tear in places and it overall seemed like a very fragile document. He didn't seem to care all that much as he mulled over it, stopping his walking for a brief moment to take in the details of the page. It was very obvious that this man was looking for something and wasn't having any luck finding it. The area was much too thick with plants of varying sizes for him to be able to actually see where he was going. The map had become his only companion.</p><p>"I just gotta go up here..." The man lifted his head, trying to calculate where exactly 'here' was through all the brush. A look of concentration fell over his facial features before he continued on with his journey, this time keeping the map out as a means of figuring out where he was supposed to go without stopping every five seconds. </p><p>Legend had it that there was a woman of stone in these parts. Her own grief had turned her to nothing more than gold and marble. Paintings had showcased her radiance and the man, Elliot Witt, had grown up captivated by them. His inner curiosity fueled him on his travels. Now that he was older he had the opportunity to look for the woman of stone that had captured his imagination for so many years. Only, he wasn't imagining it to be this difficult. </p><p>As he pulled back a branch, it whipped back to hit him square in the face. This was met with plenty of hissing and swearing on his end, one hand letting go of the map to cover his now watering and stinging eye. Even mother nature was trying to foil his plans. Was this place cursed or something? Is this why nobody could find her? It was in that moment after gathering himself again that he looked up and was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.</p><p>Ruins. Vines crept up the white stone slabs and stairs that lead up to what appeared to be a single statue hidden mostly by leafy green plants. The map slipped out from between his fingers and curled up on the dirt floor below. </p><p>Elliot Witt was in awe.</p><p>The way the structure settled itself into the environment, allowing nature to take over once again and hide this little secret away.</p><p>At least until now.</p><p>Hazel eyes widened as he slowly yet cautiously took a step forward. Who knew what this place was capable of. Hidden away for so many years? It had to have some sort of traps set up... Right? It seemed as if the entire forest had fallen silent the minute he realized what he was looking at.</p><p>He had found it.</p><p>The very place he had been dreaming of since he was a child.</p><p>It took a moment for Elliot to gather himself and his thoughts. Another step forward. What was he expecting to happen? He placed a foot on a single stone step leading up to the statue. He braced himself, halfway expecting something to come shooting at him. Nothing happened. The area remained silent aside from his pounding heart. The next step up was also met with the same hesitation but again, nothing happened. With a new surge of confidence he climbed the rest of the steps with zero incident. His curiosity was running rampant. The statue ahead was becoming clearer now that he was nearing it. Soon enough all that stood between him and the woman were a few branches and leaves. He slowly pushed them out of the way.</p><p>What met him was beyond what he had ever dreamed of.</p><p>She was absolutely stunning.</p><p>A look of sadness remained on her. Hints of gold accents caressed her facial features and highlighted her hair. The way the sun above caught the gold allowed it to glimmer, adding even more beauty to the solemn piece. Elliot's breath caught in his throat. He had to remember to breathe. Exhaling softly, he moved himself a little bit closer. He hesitated to reach out and touch the marble. Was it out of fear of breaking her? Or did it have something to do with the possibility of anything happening afterwards? He had been searching for this moment in his life for as long as he could remember. The  paintings didn't do justice. The real thing was right in front of him. </p><p>Elliot slowly reached out. His fingertips brushed the cold, smooth stone that made up her cheeks and jaw line. As the legend said, only the kiss of one with a true heart would wake her. What if he had been wrong this whole time? What if nothing happened? Would he be disappointed? These thoughts ran through his head as he allowed his head to dip forward. Now he was just looking for an excuse to turn around and pretend this never happened. </p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>His slightly parted lips brushed up against the cold marble as his eyelids fluttered closed.. Elliot held himself there. All he could feel was his warm breath bouncing back to him. His heart sank. This really had been all for nothing. It was just a legend. His inner turmoil was cut short as he felt something wet soaking through the gloves covering his hands. His own eyelashes tickled his cheeks as he glanced up with a half-lidded stare.</p><p>She was crying.</p><p>A soft, golden glow surrounded her that soon radiated warmth that was not his own. Pulling his head away from her and breaking the kiss, he could see now.</p><p>The life in her golden eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home had become such a foreign concept to her.</p><p>What exactly was home? The way it was depicted over and over again frustrated her. She had absolutely no memory of what home was. Where home was.</p><p>Did she even have one?</p><p>Her time spent with Elliot mulling over old photos and letters and the way he would smile softly when talking about each and every memory they brought back made her yearn for a home of her own. As far as she knew, the dropship was all she had left. There was no way in hell she would consider the labs her home, either. That thought alone made her bristle. </p><p>When the conversation came up, it was shortly after Elliot's bar had closed down for the night. It had become routine for him to lock up on weekends and then take a <i>very</i> early morning stroll through one of the nearby parks with Wraith. The world around the two of them seemed completely still and at ease. The nightlife had died down as bars and clubs had closed for the night. 3:30am was rolling around and the two of them had settled on a bench that remained tucked away in a shelter of trees.</p><p>"Do you ever miss home?"</p><p>The question threw Elliot off guard for a second. Blinking, he slowly lowered his head from looking up at her.</p><p>"Yeah. Sometimes. Then I think about why I'm actually here again and I don't really have time to miss it." A silence fell between them as Wraith took in this information. He had a mother back home. She knew that he cared deeply about her in every way possible. If he didn't he wouldn't be here. Wraith's eyes fell to her hands that rested in her lap before slowly leaning into his side. It was comforting. He eased her thoughts.</p><p>"I've kinda come to consider anywhere I go home now. I mean, you're all family to me." </p><p>Well, that surprised her. </p><p>"Part of me wishes I knew what life was like before... It's frustrating." Elliot caught her gaze when he looked down at her snuggled up beside him. He offered up a soft smile before reaching down to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. They were beautiful as always. </p><p>"Yanno, I've come to find that home can be whatever you want it to be." Wraith nodded slowly. It wasn't something she liked to think about but the idea haunted her thoughts often. Even family seemed so distant to her. For the longest time she was under the impression that those topics just weren't for her.</p><p>And then she met him.</p><p>As stupid as he seemed sometimes, she wasn't sure what she would do without him.</p><p>Or them.</p><p>Her family.</p><p>Her home.</p><p>Wraith swallowed hard to conceal with lump that had formed in her throat. Elliot took notice of how rigid she had gotten and allowed his fingers to run through raven black strands. The motions eased her slightly.</p><p>"I think you're my home."</p><p>Her voice was soft, barely audible had it not been for the dead silence around them aside from the chirping of nighttime bugs. </p><p>"Yeah. I think you're my home too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>